


Blissful Kiss

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Harry. One morning, on a day off while on tour, Niall expresses his feelings to Harry. How will Harry react under Niall’s lips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! :D This is a Narry one shot. Only warnings being it is obviously male/male, and some slight profanity. Feedback (-/+) is welcome!

It’s getting harder and harder for me to hide my feelings for my younger band mate. I’m openly bisexual but I feel like Harry Styles will never fall for someone like me, so I try ignoring my feelings. He always jokingly flirts with me, the other guys as well, but sometimes he just has this look in his emerald eyes and I can’t tell if he’s actually joking around or not. We’re currently on tour in the states, thankfully being blessed with a day off! No interviews, no signings, no shows, no promos, nothing. Finally some time to relax. We are all sharing a suite in a beautiful hotel. It’s huge. It has four bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a huge plasma TV. It’s like being in a flat back home.  
  
I wake up to a loud bang. It scares the shit out of me and my heart starts racing, until I rub the sleep out of my eyes and take a few deep breaths. I open my room door slowly and peek out into the hall. It seems like the other boys are still sleeping. I start walking towards where the bang came from. I’m walking to the living room when something in the kitchen catches my eye. Harry is cooking at the stove, shirtless with a pair of light blue basketball shorts low on his hips. My cock twitches slightly in my pajama shorts and my breath hitches silently as my eyes rake over his back muscles, down to his ass where I stop to admire the view. I explore his body a bit more before finally speaking. “Morning Harry,” I mumble. My voice is husky with sleep making my accent thicker.  
  


He jumps a little but he instantly relaxes when he turns and sees me. His eyes soften, his dimples appear as he shoots me a bright smile. “Morning Nialler,” he sighs. His stare lingers on my bare chest; I can’t help but to let out a chuckle. His head snaps up, his curls bouncing. I catch a glimpse of blush on his cheeks as he quickly turns back to tend to the food.  


“Watchya cooking?” I ask innocently.  


“Oh, just a bit of a fry up for us all to start off a lazy day. Some scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and home fries. Maybe a bit of French toast too.” He says placing the last of some scrambled eggs into a bowl.  


“Yum! It smells amazing!” I exclaim stealing a slice of bacon and winking, turning Harry’s playful glare into a soft smile.  


He mumbles a ‘thanks’ turning back to the pans placing more bacon to sizzle. As I look at him from behind again a surge of emotion and curiosity overcomes me. I’m thinking about all of his flirty winks and lingering touches, the stares that last a little longer than considered friendly.  


I don’t know what it was. I slowly walk towards him and place my hands on his hips gently. He stiffens up but then slowly relaxes. I pull him closer so my bare chest is pressed to his back. The warm skin contact shoots sparks through my entire body. I nuzzle my face into his neck and breathe slowly onto his skin. I feel his body shiver slightly and smirk. I press closer to him then kiss his neck ever-so-softly a few times. I’m so indulged in his warmth and scent as I begin licking and gently nibbling some skin on his neck. His knees give out a bit but he leans on the stoves edge to catch himself as he lets out a soft moan. That moan sounds heavenly as it leaves his lips and floats to my ears. I plant another soft kiss before taking a deep breath. I rest my forehead on his shoulder to regain the breath I lost.  


I feel like I’m waiting for him to push me away, or to yell and ask why the fuck I just did that. I feel his shoulder leave my forehead and I sigh at the loss. My sigh is cut short, replaced by a gasp when I feel those soft lips on mine and big hands cupping my cheeks. My eyes snap open; I’m frozen as I see a mess of curls. _‘This is absolutely magical,’_ I think to myself. My eyes flutter closed and I wrap my arms around him securely. His hands move from my cheeks to hook behind my neck. He pulls me even closer. Our lips move so perfectly together and I love the taste coming from his rough, yet soft, plump lips. I tilt my head slightly and lick his bottom lip. He parts his lips with a throaty groan and I slip my tongue into his mouth. I explore his entire mouth curiously, tasting every bit of it as his tongue joins in and playfully fights mine. I surrender dominance to him with a soft, long moan and he takes over. I don’t want to pull away but the need for air becomes immense as I grab his lower lip between my teeth and I suck it gently. I release it with a soft ‘pop’ sound.  


We’re both completely breathless, I lean my forehead on his as our eyes drift open. My ocean blues meet his deep greens I get lost in so often. “Wow,” is all I can manage to choke out.  


“Yeah,” he deeply breathes.  


“I’ve been waiting so long to do that, Harry,” I admit shyly.  


He smirks at my blush and runs the pad of his thumb along my cheek. “I’m so glad you did. I’ve wanted to kiss you for too long, but I couldn’t bring myself to make a move.”  


A smile stretched across my face and I gently peck his swollen lips. The smell of bacon beginning to burn brings us back from our moment. Harry swiftly turns around to remove the bacon. I laugh as he rushes to remove everything before any of it burns.  


Minutes later Zayn, Louis, and Liam are dragging themselves to the big table in the middle of the kitchen. “Morning,” Zayn grumbles tiredly.  


“Mornin’ ladies,” Louis sassed, earning a slap to the back of the head from Liam.  


“Mmm, smells great in here. Morning guys, what’d ya cook?” Liam perks.  


“Morning,” Harry and I say in unison making me smile.  


“I just watched Harry finish up cooking and I ate some of it!” I exclaimed, hopping giddily to the chair next to Zayn.  


“Why are you so happy?” Zayn asks grumpily.  


I hide my blush and slyly reply “Do you see all this food?! How are you not happy?” He rolls his eyes and snorts as we all fill our plates with food and take our seats thanking Harry for cooking. Harry took the seat across from me. A few minutes into the meal I look up and once again my eyes meet those green ones. He winks at me and I instantly blush, turning my head down to my food as my face heats up, but I can feel the smirk playing at his still swollen lips. The other boys are too into their conversation to even notice.  


After breakfast we all pile into the living room not bothering to get dressed, we plan to just lounge around all day and watch some on-demand movies. Harry is sitting on the couch with his legs propped up onto it. He looks at me and opens his arms with a huge smile. I instantly crawl onto him, between his legs, and lay my head on his chest. He wraps one of his arms around my waist and mindlessly runs his other hand through my hair. I nuzzle my body closer to him and sigh in complete bliss at the warmth and happiness consuming me.  


I know the boys will be asking us questions about our closeness, but for now that doesn’t matter to me. Harry doesn’t mind them seeing us and neither do I because I am finally wrapped up in the arms of the only person I really want; the person that I need. He is the one I love with all of my heart and I finally have him. And honestly, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :) What'd ya think?


End file.
